Hope Quickened
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Hope quickened bringing with it wonder anew.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Hope quickened bringing with it wonder anew.

**Hope Quickened**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

A new baby is like the beginning of all things-  
wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities.  
**-Eda J. Le Shan**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

At first, I did not know what it was that woke me. The bedchamber was dark, lightened only where a few silvery beams of starlight managed to slip through the velvet folds of the drapes guarding the window. Listening, I could hear nothing beyond the beat of my own heart and the softest pad of one of the Talking Beasts patrolling the hall. No horns to announce the army's return, no bells to announce an attack (Aslan be praised for that blessing), no chatter beyond that of the nocturnal creatures carrying out their business in the Cair. Nothing I wanted to hear. The bedchamber felt too close and I kicked the covers off then left the bed for the sole purpose of pulling back the drapes.

The stars glittered like diamonds in a swath of black silk as I flung the windows open and the gentle caress of zephyrs was welcome against my hot skin. Autumn was upon us, but the heat of summer still lingered during the day. However, I could not rightly place all the blame for my current discomfort on the weather. A whisper of new life grew within me though my husband did not know yet, but when he returned from the campaign against the Ogres and Ettins threatening the western border. . . My lips curved into a smile as I whispered, "When your father returns, my little one, he will be so excited. We have waited long for you, so very long."

I prayed almost every waking moment for his safe return. I want our child to know who his or her father is and not as a painting and sword on the wall. Not as I alone can remember him. I want this child to see the pride in their father's eyes as he watches them grow, to feel protected by the father who can chase away any monster that might haunt their dreams, and to learn from him what I cannot teach as their mother.

It is now an open secret that I am carrying our little one, but it seems all have conspired to pretend they do not notice the changes wrought over these last weeks especially, not until my husband returns and learns of our little one himself. Closing my eyes, I called his image to the fore of my mind, remembering the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands as he buried them in my hair, his scent that has all but faded from even his pillow, every strong feature until it was almost as if he was in our bedchamber again. Until I nearly believed the entire breadth of Narnia herself no longer separated us from one another. _Oh Aslan, please let him come home to me and to our little one. Let our little one know him._

In my heart of hearts, I suppose I held the foolish hope that my husband would return at that moment. Nevertheless, it was not to be. The winds grew stronger for an instant, billowing the drapes and tossing my hair, and then I felt something. I froze, not daring to move and hardly daring to breathe as I concentrated on what I'd felt. There again. I felt it, but it did not come from without, rather it came from within. A sense of wonder filled me and I laughed as I felt the lightest brush as though from butterfly wings. The little one had quickened! I laughed again as hope burgeoned and welled up in my heart as I felt my child quicken within my womb. The tiny movements of our little one seemed to open yet another bastion of hope for me to draw from as I waited for my husband's return.

Much will be different, to be sure. However, this little one's quickening brought a reminder that life is constant enough for with every new life born into our world comes more possibilities than even the stars could predict. Even now, before our little one draws their first breath, I recognized the changes wrought by this new life, such hope and wonder to accompany the greatest responsibility I have ever borne. I left the window open as I finally grew weary enough to seek my bed. I smiled again as I felt those same soft fluttering touches. "Oh little one, perhaps you will be big enough when your father returns that he will be able to feel your kicks as well." A soft laugh escaped as I felt the little one's quickened movements once more and hope for Aslan's plans for my little family swelled within my heart. Now, my little one and I only needed my beloved to return home.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so this particular oneshot just demanded to be written and I thought...why not? Anyway, leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. I am taking requests at the moment, so if you have something you would like to see in a story, please let me know via a review or PM. **


End file.
